


Divine

by TomAyto10



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Love Letters, Multi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komatsu finds out that his newfound fame comes with a ….strange price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Famous people....The Gourmet World is no different. I thought it would be fun if Komatsu reads the weird fan mail

Komatsu stared at the letter in horror. How could this even be possible? In all his twenty-five years, Komatsu never EVER, thought he would have to face such a situation.

Toriko, giant and eagerly chewing away at his side, bumped him slightly, “Komatsu, you ever gonna stop making that face” 

The chef looked up, blushing as he met the gaze of his partner, then he scanned the rest of the table, at his other friends, who were also watching him. Sani was smirking, lips twisted on his elegant face. Zebra, hunched over the chair, was growling, looking more grumpy than usual, but Coco, sitting beside him, had a slightly pinched look. Worried.

Komatsu laid the letters down on the table, “This...” he gestured at it as if it was a burnt meal, “this is terrible!”

The pile of letters started moving, towards Sani, and he flipped through a few. “I agree. I’d never go about it this way”

Komatsu flushed even more brightly, “W-w-what do you mean  _ ‘this way’ _ ?”

Sani just grinned, and Komatsu was sure he was going to have a heart attack.    
“Its not uncommon for things like these to happen once one has fame,” Coco thankfully interrupted, “It has happened to all of us.”

Zebra reacted to that, grumbling roughly.

Coco ignored him, continuing on. “I don’t keep up with this sort of trivial things but fan mail is...normal with someone with your accomplishments.” Coco smiled, something almost proud, “ In fact all the chefs in the top 100 suffer from such ...” he glanced at the pile of letters, “attention.”

Sani suddenly shrieked, and they looked at him. He was squinting at the lettering, thin eyebrows stitching together. “That is so unbeautiful!” he declared. 

Toriko, distracted from his meal for once, glanced over Sani’s shoulder to read what he was throwing a fit for and when Toriko's mouth dropped in obvious surprise, Komatsu buried his scarlet face into his hands. Coco reached over and neatly plucked the letter from Sani’s fingers who protested loud and rough.

“Oi! I was readin’ that!”

Coco sighed, “Komatsu-kun, pay no mind to it. As I said, these sorts of things will happen when you reach a certain level of fame. After all, you did save most of humanity. Of course people will be ...interested in you.”

Zebra chuckled, but it didn't sound humored in the least, more like a beast grunting dangerously, “Interested. Those damn cocky bastard are more than interested.”

Komatsu flushed again. Zebra was right. These...fans were more than just ‘ _ interested _ ’ in him. 

Komatsu's gaze flicked over to the paper in Coco’s hands, frowning. He was feeling lost and flattered but more than anything, confused. “So, ah...what should I do?” he looked up at his friends, almost pleading for answers.

Toriko was also looking at the folded letter in Coco’s hand, but he rumbled to life at Komatsu's plea. “Don’t worry about it!” he said simply “I used to get letters like that all the time. Just ignore them. Don’t read ‘em, and soon you’ll forget about it.”

“Forget!?” the chef exclaimed, “I- that is- ” he couldn’t even describe how unlikely that was. The words if that letter seemed to be seared in his brain, and the embarrassment of someone out there thinking these things left Komatsu at odds with himself.

Zebra reached over the table and tried to take the letter from Coco, who refused to let him have it.

“Lemme just find the cocky son of a bitch and be done with him..” he told Komatsu, who frowned at the offer shaken from his thoughts.

“You can’t do that, Zebra-san! He didn’t...really do anything wrong..”

Sani interjected, “Course he did ‘Matsu! It's harassment!” and he joined Zebra in trying to take the letter from Coco.

Coco was resolute, refusing to let them see it. He tried to sagely comfort Komatsu as he struggled against them. “Sani is right, Komatsu-kun. If this sort of thing truly bothers you, there should be something done about it.” Coco took a paused to bat a manicured hand away and to wring large fingers from their grip on the corners. “Although, you are safe if that's why you're worried. Toriko being your partner will most likely deter anyone from attempting any sort of attack.  So please do not worry on that account. Not only Toriko, but also all of us would be - would you two stop!? No! Sani! Zebra! Don't read it!”  Sani had managed to grab the letter, but Zebra had snatched it away, and Sani, helplessly glared. A tussle match between them would end with blood. The rest of them watched Zebra unfold it, strangely delicately, as Coco sighed, defeated.

It was quiet for a moment, and Komatsu turned to Toriko, “So you get them too?”

Toriko nodded, absently going back to his food.”Yeah. ‘cept mine are mostly chicks. I never got a...well one of those letters from a guy. Least i don't think.” 

Komatsu turned red. Again. It looked like he would be red for awhile. He was thinking of changing the subject, to pretty much anything, when Zebra let a sound out that Komatsu had never heard before, and even the other kings started. They looked over at him, and he surprised them again when he slammed a huge hand on the table, and abruptly got up, heading towards the exit.

“Zebra-san!?” Komatsu cried from his seat, “Where...where are you going?”

Zebra didn’t glance back, “Imma gonna kill that cocky bastard. Make me something to eat for when I get back, kid.”

Toriko was edging a hand over to the discarded letter, and Komatsu got up to try and convince Zebra that it was not okay to even talk about killing civilians. 

While chaos erupted, Sani turned to the gentlemen of the kings. “Coco…” he whispered conspicuously, as they watched Toriko's expression shift as he read the letter, “Did you read it?”

Coco nodded once.“Yes.”

“All of it?”

Coco nodded again. “ Yes. Its-”

“Gross! So so very gross!” He adverted his eyes, then looking at Komatsu as he talked with Zebra by the exit. “Do’ya think…” he paused before rushing forward, “you think 'Matsu likes men?”

Coco eyed him warily, “And what does that have to do with anything?”

Sani pouted, “Just answer the damn question, poison bastard.”

Coco sighed, feeling a headache coming on. “I believe Komatsu is attracted to whatever he is attracted to at the moment. regardless of gender.”   
Sani looked thoughtful, but then his lips curved and he grinned, and Coco knew he was going to say something devilish, but he didn’t get the chance to as Zebra and the chef returned. 

Zebra still seemed mad enough to shout down the building, but Komatsu was patting his arm, and telling him that the next meal would be extra delicious and free of charge, made by him. Nothing could calm Zebra down like a home cooked meal promised by the Chef. Or just the chef in general had quite the calming effect in the giant man. 

But just as Zebra sat down, Toriko was standing up, “I need a drink.” he said loudly, his face pinched like Coco’s had been.

“Get me something strong!” Zebra called out, and Toriko responded with a  _ hell no _ . Zebra grumbled and as he did so, he grabbed the chef and put him on his lap, sliding him over his knee until his back was firm against the man large chest. Komatsu was surprised, but only for a moment. It might seem like manhandling, but Komatsu always enjoyed the affection. Zebra grip was light, gentle on his hips and Komatsu, if he wanted to, could get off at any point. He did not want to, feeling more secure on his friends lap then on his unsteady legs.

He was feeling lost though, and he looked over to the letter, the words he had read popping up unwanted and unwarranted;

_ My dearest chef, _

_ I know you taste divine. You must, when you create such delicious food. _

_ I think you have lovely skin, all smooth and soft. You seem like the type to scrub every inch of yourself, making sure that the scents the kitchen don't linger. I want to run my tongue along all those secret crevices, and taste all those smells, watch you blush that sweet little blush of yours. _

 

Zebra growled, jolting the chef from his rememberings. He blinked up at him, question clear on his face. 

“tha hell kid, you thinking of the letter? “ No doubt he had heard his heartbeat pick up as the contents of the letter ran through his head. He blushed brightly once more, dropping embarrassed eyes. "Sorry! It's just that I find it so weird that someone is..well thinking of me in that way."

Toriko returned to the table,  a big bottle of strong alcohol in his hand. He didn’t have a glass, opting to drink it straight.

Sani pulled at Komatsu’s clothing, vying for attention,  "S'not so weird. Have you never fantasized about someone?  Someone who is just so beautiful that you can't help it?"

The other kings gave Sani a look of disgust at his not entirely subtle hint. Komatsu though, the sweet naive man, didn't catch the proposal,  instead he simply cocked his head to the side, thinking of the answer to Sani’s question.

Then he flushed a deep red that went all the way up to the tips of his ears as he remembered one particular night.

The Kings were watching with great interest now. 

"Well?" Toriko said almost roughly and as impatient as always.

Komatsu swallowed nervously,  "I did like this ...a lady in culinary school. ..she was the one that taught me how to speed up my chopping.  I had trouble with it before, you see, I couldn’t cut evenly very quickly. ..so obviously I was falling behind..."

'Mastu! Get on with it! What about this disgustin' lady you liked." Sani interjected.

Komatsu frowned at him, "Alright! Well I..uh..I had dreams about her... she was very pretty."

Sani let out a noise of disgust,  and Coco gave him a sharp look, "Komatsu-kun its alright if you don't want to tell us. Sani is just too nosy for his own good."

"No it's okay. Maybe if I talk about it, I'll be able to understand  _ this. _ " he gestured at the letters.

Sani gave Coco a smirk as Komatsu continued,  "Well I liked her..and well I had embarrassing dreams about her...but they weren't on purpose!  They just sorta happened! I would never write a letter about them!"

Zebra huffed, "kid, you fuckin kidding right. That's what you're embarrassed about?

Komatsu pouted at him, “Of course! We were friends and I went and did such a perverted thing"

Sani rolled his eyes, "You're too innocent 'Mastu. That's normal. But 'nyways, did ya sleep with her?"

"What! Sani-san! " Komatsu whinnied, quite pathetically.  

Coco stepped in, the saint. "Sani, that's not appropriate to ask..."

"Oh, shut it you, poison bastard. I wanna know.” Sani snapped, and turned bright piercing eyes back to the chef, “Well? "

Komatsu looked like he was in pain, "O-of course not! We..were friends! I couldn’t-"

Toriko was frowning, and he spoke up, cutting off Komatsu in his usual brusque manner, "You keep saying that. Komatsu, you don't sleep with your friends?"

Now the Kings gave Toriko a weird look, almost missing the bright flush that covered Komatsu's face.  "No! I would nev-" he stopped, eyes wide at his partner.

_ "I mean... _ D-do you, Toriko-san?" He squeaked out.

Toriko shrugged. "It's better a friend than some stranger, Right?"

Sani exclaimed, "No! No! thats gross! So Typical of ya, Toriko! If ya have sex with a friend… it's… a’kward!”

Toriko shrugged, chugging down the rest of the bottle. “Not if it's mutual. If you discuss it, I think it's way good. And you know the person really well, right? So that's even better. and you can have it whenever you want.”

Sani still looked disgusted, but Komatsu leaned forward, clearly intrigued, “You mean...um… friends with benefits?”

The Kings snapped their heads at the chef, and he tightened his lips under their puzzled faces. “What! I am 25 you know! I know… um things.” he trailed off, mumbling. 

So. Not so innocent, after all?

“Are you into that stuff, ‘Matsu?” Sani said, curving his elegant figure closer to the blushing man, sharp eyes surprised.

“Sani, No. Komatsu-kun, don’t answer. Why are we on this subject anyways.” Coco intervened, probably because Komatsu did look like he was going to become permanently that cherry color.

Toriko grinned wide, and Zebra placed a huge the chef’s head. “Wait, I wanna know. Who told you about friends with benefits, Komatsu?” Toriko said, digging into the the leftover Colossal King Crab legs littering the table. 

Coco sighed, but Sani shushed him, and even Zebra’s hand seemed to be encouraging the man to speak. 

Komatsu bit his lip, “Um… Take-Chan told me about it. We were in school together, and… he mentioned it.”

Sani pursed his lips, “Is this the ‘ame girl you liked? Or a diff’rent one?”

“Take-Chan? Is that the guy that went with the bisokyoa? Your friend, right? The one that stabbed you?” Toriko said, munching on the white flesh of the crab.

“WH’T! A FREAKIN’ GUY!?”

“You got stabbed, Komatsu-kun!?!”

“WHAT  _ THE _ FUCK-!!!”

Komatsu was bombarded with questions, and he was trying to answer all of them at the same time. Coco and Sani looked shocked, for different reason apparently, and Zebra was growling at who the hell know what.

“Wait! Please! I’ll explain!” 

The table was in an uproar, all demanding answers and even Coco, the usual safe point was sitting flabbergasted at the young chef. 

“listen! Let me speak!” Komatsu demands, his voice pitching high into authority, the robe he used in his kitchen when chaos erupted. The Kings shut up and turned back to him. Komatsu sighed and then leaned back against Zebra, crossing his arms.

“Yes, Take-Chan is a man. He was one of my best friends.” he frowned at that, looking lost for a moment. “I mean is one of my best friends. And yes… I suppose he did stab me but it's all turned out fine, he… um…” Komatsu brushed away the words with a sweeping hand, “and yes, he told about friends with benefits. I don't know how we started talking about but I was nervous about a date and well… since I never…. Um.” he stopped, ear burning under memories and under the eyes of his beloved friends. “I never… did that. He mentioned. 

“Offered, ya mean. Gross bastard. I would n’ver.” Sani said primly, sniff his nose. “So did you and him”

“No! Of course not! It wasn't like that…”

Toriko frowned, digging for more food. “So not with him. With someone else? A girlfriend? The pretty Ami girl you talked about?”

Komatsu shook his head, “No, no! We only went on dates. I've never-” he was so embarrassed but his words just kept mounting. “-done that sort of thing with…” he trailed off, and blinked as the room shifted, filled suddenly with tension. The Kings gazed at him, almost suffocating the air with an electric feel and Komatsu felt his heart pounding.

_ Then, Sani broke the silence. _

"You a flippin' virgin, ‘Matsu! ?" 

The poor chef turned and hid his face in Zebra’s shirt, but the exposed neck was ticked red.

"Sani!" Coco said sharply, but even his voice seemed a little strained.

Komatsu felt like dying right then and there. He hadn't wanted his friends to know that he never had been with a woman. There had been a couple of prospects, woman he found beautiful and charming, dated very sweet one.  Unfortunately,  his statue and lack of masculinity and his nature of being a workaholic hadn't let any of the romances blossom. And If he were honest, he hadn’t really tried his hardest.

Men were another story. And while he hadn't been with a woman.... he had been with men. A couple… 

He remembered distinctly the wandering hands of the assistant chef teaching them basic back in school, and the night when Komatsu had finally relented to him, and the nights that followed that one. He remembered the charming food critic and that battle of temptations.   

He averted his almost watery gaze to the table, now nothing but crab shells and bones and peelings, "Ah....Can we talk about something else? Please?"

Something in his  _ please _ shifted the mood and the Kings drew back, and glanced at each other, “Of course, Komatsu-kun. We are terribly sorry. We shouldn’t have-” Coco said as he glanced around, and sighed again, “Apologies. Truly.”

Komatsu smiled, and scratched at the back of his neck, shy and chuckling, “It's okay! I know you guys just want to help. It's  _ fine _ . We’re friends so you should know everything about me… It's just… Embarrassing.” he beamed, “but it's really nice to know you guys care. I mean I know you care, but it's amazing to think that we're friends, and we can kinda talk about things like this. It really means alot to me.”

The smile was infectious apparently because the Kings’ shoulders relaxed, expression shifting to show varying degrees of happiness, or contentment.

Komatsu reached out and plucked the letters from the table, scowling slightly. He was about to ask if he could… like burn these, when a loudspeaker crackled, scaring the chef to clutch into the dark sleeveless shirt of Zebra’s shirt. “Ah!”

Zebra growled again, pressing down on the soft dark hair, “Stop getting cocky, it's just the fuckin’ announcer.” 

Komatsu chuckled, “Yeah, Sorry, Zebra-san!” he pulled back, but the giant man kept him close regardless. 

The loudspeaker voice, a boisterous sound rang through the building, announcing that all Cooking Festival participants had to head to the next event, and Komatsu beamed. 

“I guess that’s me!” He shimmed off the lap he was using as a seat, and Zebra let him go almost reluctantly. 

“I’m going to try my best!” He declared, eyes fiery with will power, “But I would appreciate it if you all continued to cheer me on! It really helps me.”

“Hell yeah, Komatsu. What else are we going to do?” Toriko ruffled soft hair, encouraging him loudly, “They don’t stand a chance.”

“Of course, Komatsu-kun.” Coco smiled, real and full, in absolute response to his young friend.

“Well, duh, ‘Matsu. Every’ne else is gross. Who else would we cheer for? That disgustin’ red thing! No way!” Sani said airily, and Komatsu only laughed, and felt tickle sensation across his face and neck. That was normal now, so he ignored it.

Zebra only grunted, “Don’t let those fuckin cocky idiots win.”

Komatsu smiled wider, so happy to have such good, great, loyal  _ friends _ .

“I’ll try my hardest! I won’t disappoint you! I promise.” 

He waved, and stepped back, rushing to the hallways, beaming back at his friends again before disappearing around the corner.

 

It was silent for exactly five seconds before Coco slammed his hand on the table, very uncharastically.  

“Which one of you wrote these!!” He almost shouted, at large but he had his gaze pinpointed on Sani.

Sani sputtered, “Wha-! Don’t look at me! I didn’t! I’m not freakin’ gross like this!”

Coco's gaze went to Zebra and Toriko, who both shrugged like twin giants. 

“How do we know it weren’t you, Coco.”

Coco looked up sharply at him. “You know I would never-”

“-and I wouldn't either. Whoev’r this is shameless and disgusting.

Coco sighed and slumped back in his chair. If it wasn't them that wrote these letter...

Then who did? 

The Kings, in sync; reminiscent of their younger years, looked back at the letter, the words scared into their perfect memory.

_ I want you. I want to lick and suck you until you scream in delight. I want to watch you come undone as I finger deep inside you. I know you’ll scream. You’ll pull at my my hair, your toes curling, mouth open wide as I keep sucking hard and and faster until you want it so bad, that you’re yelling things in the air, screaming for me begging for me. _

“We should-” Coco began, gathering the letter into a neat pile, “-find out then. If it wasn’t one of us, then… there is someone out there… who is obsessed with Komatsu.”

“I fuckin’ agree with that. Let's kill the bastard.”

Coco frowned at the suggestion “No, Zebra. Not kill, just… reprimand. Strongly. It gave Komatsu quite a scare… and… well it is quite graphic.”

Toriko laughed suddenly, “But… you know, what he described wasn’t too bad. I mean, It sounds like a good time.”

“WHAT!” Sani shouted, face flushing red, “You want-”

Coco's pinched look returned, fingers dropping the letter, “Toriko, that is- that is inappropriate.”

Zebra remained silent, thankfully, as Toriko went on, “I mean, Komatsu knows stuff apparently. Maybe we should talk to him about the obvious-”

“NO! GROSS! NO! Toriko, that is so unbeautiful!”  Sani shouted.

Zebra stood up from the table, but all the Kings saw that his cheek were dusty red, "You fuckin’ cocky assholes need to get your fuckin heads straight. I'm leaving."

Sani scoffed, twirling a strand of hair, "Ha! You gettin’ horny Zebra? Thinking about Komatsu like that?"

"I will strangle you with your own hair, you princess." Zebra roared, loud enough to shake the windows and have a nervous manager peer into the room.

Coco raised his hands at both of them, "Stop. Sani, Zebra, let's not fight over this. We have to head it the stands."

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" Toriko said, standing up from his chair and throwing off his napkin, like a real gentlemen. "I wonder what they'll make this time."

Sani elegant pushed away from the table and stood up haughtily, "Well, let's go support 'Matsu then." 

He walked away from them, leaving the room with a flick of his hair, and Toriko slapped Zebra hard on the back to get him moving. The scarred man growled, shrugging the hand away but Toriko only laughed. They began walking out, Zebra briskly leaving the room, but Toriko paused and looked back at Coco still seated at the table.

"Yo, Coco, you comin'?"

Coco was staring at the letters and he snapped up his head at Toriko's call. "Yes. I'll be there in a moment."

Toriko shrugged easily, and followed the same path as Sani and Zebra.

Coco stood up and as if against his will he reached out and picked up the scattered papers. He folded the letters, and looked around almost guilty before he pushed them into the inside pocket of his suit.

They only opened one, and there was at least seven letters, all probably depicting the absurd fantasies of a crazed fan. 

But...

It made an interesting read and he was curious... for Komatsu's sake. Especially that ending...

_ I want to do those things with you. _

_ But most of all I want to watch you with the Kings. I want to watch them lick you up and down, sucking hard in a couple of places leaving red raw marks. They like to eat, right? I bet they would love to devour you.  _

_ And I would love to watch. _

Coco shook his head, fixing the cuffs of his shirt. 

Apparently some else had seen Komatsu's charm, and did what none if the Kings had summoned the courage to do so far more than the dreaming, or imagining.

Telling Komatsu.

So, even if it was confessed in a letter, anonymously, it was better than all their quiet longing.

Coco started towards the stands, hearing the booming crowd and he quickened his steps to make in time to see his friend. 

Perhaps the letters... in some far fetched way, could help him...  help  _ them _ , face the raw growing truth.

Because the small chef was Divine, in body and spirit and soul, and they all also wanted a taste.

 

_ Divine _ .

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLS TALK TORIKO WITH ME @DipuCXOXO on twitter  
> (I don't venture on tumblr often but my Blog is @dipuc@tumblr.com)  
> I'm.... begging here


End file.
